Jessie -The New Ross
by thanosinfinity29
Summary: Morgan and Christina bring home a new kid. He's quiet, likable, and very cool. He's also incredibly smart. He hits it off great with everyone. He lives life happily with his new family, but he's also L in secret. How is his new life gonna be? Not really a crossover. Just added a few elements from Death Note. I made my OC into L. Please read this story
1. L, the World's Greatest Detective

**L, the World's Greatest Detective**

_(Emma and Zuri are watching the news on TV in the screening room. The reporter Anna Avenue talks about the greatest detective in the world, L)_

Zuri: L is just the greatest! There's never been a mystery he couldn't solve. He's a genius, I tell you, a genius!

Emma: I know! 145 hardest cases of _all time_, AND HE'S SOLVED THEM ALL! I'm his biggest fan.

Zuri: Are you kidding?! You aren't even close! I'm such a big fan that he'll be blown away if we ever meet in person.

Emma: Zuri, don't make stupid jokes. That's Ravi's job. Anyway, I've got an entire room dedicated to him in my mall. Try and top that!

Zuri: That's a _real_ joke. _I've_ got seven mansions around the world, all dedicated to him, one in each continent. I wonder what he's like in person.

Emma: He's probably supes cute! But it's not like we'll ever know. No one has ever seen his real face. And he only speaks through a voice filter.

_(Jessie, Ravi, Luke, and Bertram walk into the screening room)_

Luke: Hey, what are you guys watching?

Emma: We're watching the news to see if there's anything more about the coolest person in the universe.

Luke: Aww guys, if you wanted to know anything, all you had to do was ask.

Zuri: We weren't talking about you, you brainless idiot!

Jessie: Zuri, that's not very nice.

Zuri: Oh, tell me I'm wrong.

Jessie: Fair point. Continue.

Zuri: We were talking about L, the smartest person on the planet. He's way too cool to not like. Emma and I are huge fans.

Luke: What is it that people like about that guy?! I hear about him everywhere! At school, at Central Park, here too!

Ravi: Ooh, I am a huge admirer! The intellectual prowess he exhibits to catch the greatest criminals on Earth is very exhilarating! He is one of the few people I can think of who are smarter than me.

Luke: See!

Jessie: Yeah, he is an extremely clever detective. The way he caught the zombie alien overlords is a strategic maneuver that I wouldn't have been able to outthink in a thousand years. Never would I have guessed that they were cowboys who lost their acting gigs in Galactopus movies, and decided to use the props and really advanced special effects to terrorize the film industry, scaring away all the good actors, and forcing it to take them. I wish I thought of that! Then my acting career would go off!

Zuri: What career? You've never had an acting gig. Besides, even if you decided to do that, L would still catch you. Pretty easily too, considering how bad you did when you auditioned for a part as a criminal.

Jessie: Okay, that's fair. The point is L is way too smart, and way out of my league.

Emma: Everyone's out of your league.

Jessie: He is such a genius and I hope to as good an actor as he is a detective one day.

Zuri: Get real. That'll never happen. He's _light years_ ahead of you.

Bertram: I watch the news to keep up with any new info about him every day. Did you know he's gotten so much money from his job that he could buy New York. He's richer than your parents! He's probably got a palace where he lives in luxury. I wish I could work for _him_. He'd probably treat me better than you guys do.

Luke: Guys, focus! I'm the only one who doesn't know about this guy. Who is he? What's so great about him?

_(A letter L appears on the screen.)_

Emma: OMG! L must be on broadcasting to solve a case right now.

Ravi: Now you can see for yourself what is so great about L

_(On the big screen)_

_L: Hello, Mr. A. This is L. I have figured how you determine what you steal and when. As well as what your goal is in stealing._

Luke: Who's Mr. A?

Jessie: He's an international thief who steals priceless artifacts. He hasn't been caught for years and no one has been able to find out anything about how he determines where and when to steal, and definitely not what his goal is. He doesn't leave any evidence. The only thing he leaves behind at a crime scene is his signature, A. He's been stealing for seven years and nobody knows a thing. L decided to start working on this case yesterday and he already knows this much. That should give you a taste of how smart he is.

Luke: Ok, wow! That is impressive.

Jessie: And on top of that, NOBODY knows what he looks like. He always steals in disguise. He stole the queen's crown while disguised as the queen.

Luke: This guy's got to be the world's best thief.

Jessie: That's why it only makes sense for the world's best detective to catch him.

_L: Your first theft was on 4/5/2004. Add up all of the numbers from the date. 5 plus 4 plus 2 plus 4 equals 15. Your next theft was on 9/15/2004. The total is 30. The theft after that was 6/30/2005. 6 plus 30 plus 2 plus 5 equals 43. Whenever your sum exceeds 31, you add its digits. 4 plus 3 equals 7. Your next theft was on 9/7/2006. The clue for your robbery' next date is always in the previous date. You add up all the single and double-digit numbers from the whole date to get the day in the date of the next robbery, and you add up the digits from the month and day of the date to get the month for the next robbery. On top of that, you only steal twice a year, so if your algorithm determines that you'll steal a third time in a year, you just postpone it to the same date next year. Your last theft was on 11/23/2010, so by using your algorithm, I am able to determine that the date of the next robbery is going to be 7/10/2011. Your next theft will be in New York City, NY. In terms of where you steal, it directly coincides with what you want to accomplish with all of your thefts. You steal in a disguise, but you want the whole world to recognize you, hence the "A" left on all of the crime scenes. But your actual goal is much greater, you want to leave your "A" on the entire world. If you connect the dots for all of your robberies, it makes a giant "A" marked on the world. But to complete your "A", you need to need to leave your initial at one more point, **here**, at NYC. You've been challenging us this whole time. It's just that no one has been able to understand your challenge. Well, no one other than me. I accept your challenge. If you manage to steal the ancient diamond from the museum, you win. And if I manage to catch you before you complete your mission, it's checkmate. I am, of course, curious to know who really are. But you can answer all of my questions when I catch you. See you soon, Mr. A._

_(The Broadcast ends)_

Luke: That was awesome! I just became his biggest fan!

Zuri: Nuh uh, I am!

Emma: Yeah, she has seven mansions in his honor.

Zuri and Luke: I'm his biggest fan!

Jessie: Guys, break it up.

_(And so Luke and Zuri argue on and on and on and on for hours, the others trying to break it apart. Meanwhile at L's base, he's readying himself for the final showdown with Mr. A.)_

L: Mr. A, I will find you wherever you're hiding, and I will eliminate you! I am JUSTICE!


	2. Welcome Light Ross

**Welcome Light Ross**

_(Morgan and Christina enter the penthouse through the elevator. They have a kid with them. Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri are in the living room with Jessie and Bertram.)_

New kid: So, I was right. You do have four children already.

_(The new kid is a handsome Indian boy. He has messy black hair, blue eyes, and a fit, muscular body. He's wearing a grey sweatshirt and black soccer pants He speaks with an American accent.)_

Morgan: I still don't get how were able to figure that out, Light.

Christina: Yeah, you had met us one minute ago.

_(The new kid, Light, explains to them how he figured that out)_

Light: It's quite simple, Mom and Dad. The gift bags you had. You got a specialized makeup kit. It is specialized, so it's likely for a fashionista girl. One who's about 14 years old, I'm guessing. The second gift is an advanced prank bag. It is the level of someone who is a skilled prankster, but still quite young. About 12 years old, I'd say. He's a boy, as it says, "boys rule, girls drool". The third gift is a super deluxe chess set, probably for an 11-year-old who likes to challenge their self strategically but isn't advanced to the point that they can attempt the real strategic challenges of life, hence the eleven years old. It's likely a boy because you also got a chemistry set made for boys and said gifts both have a birthday sticker attached. It's likely said individual is academically advanced as well, so I assume he is the intellectual of the house. The last gift you got was the one you left in the car. A playhouse filled with dolls and Power Ponies merchandise, making it highly likely it is a girl, but not the fashionista, as she is at the point where she doesn't play with ponies anymore. Most children who play with power ponies are young girls, so I assume that she is the youngest child, at about 7 years old, as other ages of children who play Power Ponies are likely too young to play in playhouses. You both treat all your children equally as you got them all equally valuable gifts, and wouldn't exclude a child, so I assumed you have 4 children based on all of the evidence.

Morgan and Christina: Wow!

Christina: You analyzed all that in one minute?!

Light: Yes.

Emma: That is so smart. I've don't know anyone else who could make a deduction as precise as that.

Ravi: Yeah, your display of deductive reasoning is proof of your intellectual prowess.

Zuri: Wait. Who are you? Mom and Dad, who is he?

Luke: Yeah, who is this cool kid.

Ravi: Wait, he called you Mom and Dad. You adopted a new son, who's as intellectually capable as I am. I am so happy.

Emma: Yeah, he dresses great too.

Christina: Kids, this is Light. He's your new brother. Light, these are your new siblings.

Light: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Morgan: Light's parents died a few years ago, so he's been an orphan for a while. But he's a complete genius and he's like each one of you in different ways. I'm sure you guys will love him. Light, why don't you tell them a little more about yourself.

Light: Hey guys, I'm Light. I am 12 years old. I like sports, music, and strategic games. I've technically graduated college, but I can still go to school, attend classes, and hangout there whenever I want. I can already tell a few things about you guys. Emma, you're Kitty Couture. Luke, you're cool, like to prank, have fun, and aren't very hygienic. Ravi, you're are a star student, you like chess, and you have a giant Asian water monitor lizard. Zuri, you're the adorable one who everyone thinks is just a sweet little girl but is really the cleverest of them all. Bertram, you are an excellent, but underappreciated butler. No one ever tries to understand you. Everyone thinks you don't do much as you are a bit lazy and sleep a lot, but when you're awake, you do a lot of hard work. I really respect you. And Jessie, you have it the hardest of us all. You have to take care of all of us and our problems, make sure we follow all the rules and don't cause trouble, and pursue your dreams of becoming an actress all at the same time. I will do my best to help you.

Jessie: Thank you, Light. Kids, you should learn something from him.

Light: Anyway, I also have a job which I should probably get back to.

Christina: Yeah, he has a high-paying job already. He is actually richer than us on his own.

Bertram: Really? How much is your net worth?

Light: $200.69 Billion is my net worth

Jessie, Bertram, Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri: What?!

Morgan: I know! We had the same reaction.

Bertram: Can I go work for you?

Light: You already do. In fact, I have something for you and Jessie as a reward for all your hard work.

_(Gives them $100,000 each)_

Light: I'll be paying you extra every month because I'm grateful to you.

Jessie: You're officially my favorite.

Bertram: Mine too.

_(Emma, Ravi, Luke, and Zuri give Jessie and Bertram an offended look)_

Jessie: What? It's not like you treat us any better.

Bertram: Luke farted on me when I was sleeping last night! I had to take an emergency trip to the hospital!

Luke: Oh yeah. Heheheheh.

Bertram: He appreciates us.

Light: Hey, don't worry guys. You guys can come to my other place whenever you want. It's the huge building across the street.

Luke: You mean that huge mansion?! Awesome! You're the best!

_(Light pulls out his phone. Someone is calling him.)_

Light: Hey, Watari. I'm coming there now. See you soon. Alright guys, I have to go now, but see you soon.

_(Light enters the elevator and leaves)_

Jessie: That kid is amazing. No one has ever been that kind to me. Not even my own family.

Zuri: Yeah. If he wasn't my brother, I'd be in love.

Emma: You and me both, sister.

_(At Light's mansion, he is walking through a hall. He puts his hand on a hidden panel in the wall. A secret, futuristic entrance opens. Light walks inside to a hidden lair.)_

Watari: Greetings, _L_.

Light: Salutations, Watari. I hope you enjoyed your little break, because now we find catch Mr. A.

Watari: Are you going to tell your new family. They deserve to know the truth.

Light: NO, that would mess everything up. I am enjoying my new life as one of the Rosses. They treat me like one of them. If they knew, it would change everything. No matter what the circumstances, my family can never find out _that_ _I'm L._


End file.
